Broken
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Poor Izaya falls out of a tree and breaks his arm and all his sister do is laugh at him and leave him there!/Shizaya fluffy/rated for language
1. Chapter 1

Izaya laughed his insane laugh as he crawled up the oak tree and swung from its branches. He swiftly hooked his legs onto one of the branches and hung upside down.

"If you don't be careful your gunna fall and break your neck, and when you do we're gunna be laughing our asses off." One of Izaya's sisters yelled up the tree.

"The great Izaya Orihara never loses his balance." Izaya said standing up on one of the branches, demonstrating his amazing balance skills. He laughed and started jumping up and down on the branch; since he was so skinny he thought there was no way the branch would…._SNAP._ Izaya gasped as the branch under his feet had fallen and with it…him.

_CRACK-_

"AHHHH FUCKIN HELL!" Izaya screamed holding his arm. He watched as his sisters stood there, pointing and laughing at the pained teenager.

"Ok very funny, now take me to a damn hospital." Izaya said threw his teeth.

"It's your own fault for breaking your arm, take yourself to the hospital." Izaya's sisters said; they turned their back on their injured brother and started walking home. Izaya tried to move his feet under himself so he could hoist himself up without injuring his arm anymore; but to his dismay he just fell flat on his back.

"Owwww ugh Owwwwwwwww." Izaya whimpered, rubbing his shattered arm. He felt hot tears boil up in his eyes and spill out down his cheeks. He moved up against the tree that had hurt him and sobbed violently at the shooting pain in his right arm. The pain was unbearable; it felt like a thousand needles were repeatedly stabling his arm.

"Hey….are you ok?" Izaya looked up to see a familiar blonde teenager standing in front of him. Izaya sniffed and sunk deeper against the tree.

"Not really…I fell out of this tree and I think I broke my arm…and I can't get up." Izaya sniffed again and tried to wipe his tears away with his good hand. They were both quiet for a while until Izaya heard the teenager let out a loud sigh.

"Want me to take you to a doctor?" Shizuo asked looking straight at the brunet. Izaya just shrugged and nodded.

"It's not like I have much of a choice." Izaya sighed. Shizuo put his arm around the brunet's waist and hoisted him up to his feet. Izaya whimpered as another bolt of pain shot up his arm.

"Does anything else hurt, and do you think you'll be able to walk to the doctors?" Shizuo asked still holding onto Izaya's waist.

"My side kind of hurts and I think I can manage." Shizuo kept his arm around Izaya as they started down the street to get Izaya's arm checked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ok I had this idea and I didn't know if it was any good, and I can't find anyone to beta so I did it myself. So tell me if you like it and if you don't ill just delete the story or whatever. I just posted the first chapter and I could make another chapter out of it! SO please comment and tell me if you want another chapter of this.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Um Shizu-chan I think my arm is feeling better, so I really don't think we need to get any x-rays." Izaya said nervously. Thankfully the doctor had said Izaya's arm was just sprained from his elbow to his wrist; before Izaya could get a cast on it he had to get an x-ray.

"Don't be such a baby flea it's just an x-ray; I've had one done on my wrist once. All they're doing is taking a picture of you arm; it doesn't hurt at all." Shizuo said as he texted his mother to tell her where he was.

"What if it does hurt?" Izaya asked looking around nervously.

"Relax, all you have to do it lie down on an operating table then they put this really big picture taking thingy over you and take a picture of the inside of you arm. It'll be over before you know it…by the way, shouldn't you text your parents to tell them you're in the hospital?" Shizuo asked curiously.

"I called them already and told them you were taking me to the hospital; unfortunately my parents had to go on a business trip for the whole week. SO I have to rely on my sisters to help me around the house…but I think there's more of a chance of hell freezing over then my sisters even considering helping me." Izaya sighed and sunk down in his chair.

"Look…I do feel a little bad for you so if you want I could come over to your house in the morning and carry your backpack to school for you…and I guess I could help you carry your books to since we're in all the same classes." Shizuo said turning his head away from the brunet.

"Thanks Shizu-chan…and your sure that x-rays don't hurt?" Izaya asked again.

"I'm positive; you might feel a little pain when they have to stretch your arm out to actually take the picture, but other than that it's pretty simple."

"But what if it's not a sprain, what if my bone is all shattered and they'll have to cut off my arm?" Izaya yelped.

"I doubt that would happen." Shizuo laughed.

"SO your saying it's not impossible? What if it's not just my arm, what if my bone hit one of my major artery veins to my legs and they have to cut off my legs to!" Izaya started panting and looking around furiously; looking like he was ready to bolt out of the waiting room.

Shizuo put his hands gently on Izaya's shoulders and nudged his lips up against Izaya's soft ones. Izaya didn't protest; he gladly opened his mouth so Shizuo could stick his tongue inside. After a few minutes of their tongue's intertwining in each other's mouths, they both pulled away for air.

"Feel better?" Shizuo asked smiling at the brunet. Izaya just nuzzled his head into Shizuo's shoulder and smiled his creepy little smile.

"Thanks Shizu-chan." Shizuo wrapped his arms gently around the brunet and hugged him.

"No problem Izaya."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I thought this would be a good way to end this fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed it so please comment! I'll be writing my next fanfic for my lovely couple Shizaya probably tomorrow! Love you all!<strong>


End file.
